


Harvest Lyrics

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Harvest Festival, Legolas is looking forward to finding someone to share that special night with. What he does not know is that there is already someone in his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/gifts).



**Title:** Harvest Lyrics  
**Author:** Angelstar3999  
**Beta:** xLadySlytherinx Thank you for always having my back  
**Rating:** R- Nc-17  
**Pairing:** Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas/Glorfindel, Elladan/Legolas, Elrohir/Legolas, Elladan/Legolas/Elrohir, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Glorfindel/Elladan, Legolas/Glorfindel Elrond/Silinde(Slight) Erestor  
**Characters:** Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Legolas, Silinde, Sealbeth  
**Summary:**  During the Harvest Festival, Legolas is looking forward to finding someone to share that special night with. What he does not know is that there is already someone in his path.  
  
**Request**  
**Rating up to:**   NC-17  
**Requested pairing:**   Elladan/Elrohir/ Legolas/ Glorfindel  
**Story elements:**   I would like the story to include : the twins discovering that Legolas is still a virgin. Both betting on who's gonna be able to seduce him first. Glorfindel also interested. Sort of a challenge between them. Legolas too innocent to understand that he is being hunted by all three. The twins being subtle, Glorfindel not so much so, a bit too eager maybe? Extra bonus if it ends with an orgy and Elrond discovers them and they just keep going, not giving a fuck about it even if Legolas is horrified since they were discovered.  
**Do NOT include:**   No mpreg. No kinks like bloodplay, watersports and such

* * *

Releasing another arrow, Legolas exhaled quietly as he completed the motion. The Harvest Festival was coming up and as much as he had to admit, he was looking forward to see how the people of Imladris celebrations compared to those of Greenwood.

It was with this thought that the anticipation for the upcoming holiday rose with each passing day. Maybe this year he would find someone special to spend the night with, someone who he could share his passions and secrets with. It would be nice to know someone one such an intimate level, life long bonds forming as a result. This thought having crossed his mind during previous festivals, but Legolas found he lacked the courage to act on such desires. As the Prince he didn't want just anyone he wanted someone who would choose him for who he was and not who his father was.

Down to his last arrow, he paused, a familiar voice had filled the air; he was no longer alone on the training field.

* * *

“You were out early Legolas..” Silinde dried his hair as he looked to his long time friend who was fixing his hair on his bed.

“I needed to clear my mind.” Legolas let the motion of braiding take over.

“Indeed I noticed that the twins were showing you extra special attention! What exactly did Elladan say to you to give him such a look?"

“Nothing too important I believe he didn’t get enough sleep last eve. Legolas shivered as he remembered Elladan's joyful tone _"Shouldn't you be tending the stars right about now?"_

What an absurd question to ask him, Legolas assumed that Elladan had taken a leave of his senses

“He seemed quite interested in getting to know you. Are you at all interested?” Silinde watch his friend mind working over board.

“If he is truly interested than we will meet again and continue to do so under those stars he is so obsessed with. Legolas finished as he looked to his friend.

Silinde couldn’t help but feel sorry for the twins they really didn’t know what they were getting into. Pushing the thought from his mind, the elf merely smoothed down his robes while following Legolas to the evening meal.

* * *

 

Sipping his drink Saelbeth almost choked as Lord Glorfindel approached Legolas, who was currently spending time with his companion Silinde.

“I noticed you on the training fields this morning and wondered if you like to have a friendly competition tomorrow..” As Glorfindel sat down he had to admit Elrohir was right, Legolas soul shined as bright as the stars.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Excellent! Just to warn you I’m an excellent shot, I always hit what I aim for Glorfindel could not help but smile at Legolas laughter.

“Good than I plan to give you everything that I have it’s going to be a hard competition, but I am sure you will nail it. Legolas lips twitched as Glorfindel arched his eyebrow at him.

“Indeed a competition that will go down in the books.” Glorfindel was not sure if Legolas was flirting or just oblivious to his, or Elladan's attention. He would have to up his efforts to woo his young companion, because by the Harvest festival he hope to have him in a huge bed with Ro and Dan. It would be most memorable night.

* * *

  
“Hold up!”

Legolas turned to see Elrohir, as his robes flowed around him, his hair neat in every way he wondered what it would be like to see him wild and out of control, with bite marks littered across his neck.

 **“** I hope that I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” Elrohir paused as he smiled at Legolas leaning on his knees. ”My apologies but the little competition has been moved. I can escort you there if you do not mind.”

“I would be pleased to have your company on the way to my competition. I am sure that you are not interested in hearing about such a silly archery competition though..” Legolas gave Elrohir a sideways glance as he followed the elf's lead.

“I am sure it will be exciting to watch and as I will be one of the judges I hope that give your all, Glorfindel has not been this excited to show off in a long time.”

Legolas smiled he could see the difference of the Elrondion twins and although they were considered both good with a blades he had heard of Elrohir’s talent with the bow and arrow.

“What do you think about a little wager.”

“I’m listening..”

“To the person who wins goes the honor to face you.” The Prince's true desire was to have Elrohir on his bed under the moon, but to face him on the field would have to do.

“If Glorfindel does not mind I will agree.” Elrohir smile widened as Glorfindel came around the corner.

“If I do not mind what...Elrohir what have I told you about jumping before looking?” Glorfindel look to his started Prince.

“Legolas was asking to up stake of your competition and I told him only if you agreed.” Elrohir leaned into Glorfindel who arched his eyebrow.

“And what would that be Pen-neth.” Glorfindel knew he was going to cave with both going against him.

“Whoever wins will get me on the fields.” Elrohir knew he had Glorfindel where he wanted him. “For a second round to see who is better; however perhaps the point is mute, after all you never miss your aim.”

Elrohir didn’t see the determined gleam in Legolas eyes as he entered the field or Glorfindel's fond look. He was too pleased with tripping Glorfindel up. It was not every day that he could pull one over his Ada’s Captain.

* * *

 

As Elrohir bathed in the huge bathing chambers that were open to anyone who wished to use. But it was also more open which he enjoyed almost as much as his private bathing times.

It was strange when they learned such interesting news about Legolas something that he had not shared with them previously and although they were close they did not know that Legolas still untouched. Elladan and he had long since chosen their first partners and wanted  Legolas know the pleasure of sharing such a special moment.

 _‘Have you heard.’_ Elladan voice echoed through his thoughts.. _’Las is as pure as a new born leaf._ ’ Snorting at that memory Elrohir ducked under the water as he hummed to himself. Elladan had gone to suggest they woo Legolas into their bed for the Harvest Festival and to make stakes higher they would let Legolas chose who he wish to be intimate with first. But so far their flirting had gone straight over Legolas head with Glorfindel gaining most of Legolas attention with his bold tactics.

He still wanted it to be special and not a game, after all he could still remember their first choices. Elladan had chosen an Elleth in Lothlorien while he had chosen someone more mysterious. As he ducked under water Elrohir felt his skin flush before he was jerked backward against a hard chest with the head of someone's cock rubbing against his backside eagerly.

“Lirimaer you teased me on the fields today I could not concentrate on my goal. I really should punish you.” Glorfindel's chest rumbled as he teased Elrohir, running his hand over his awaking arousal until he had his little one panting. “I could do this all day maybe take you back to your room and have your brother watch as I take you. My Little Knight. You're so close aren’t you?”  With that Glorfindel felt Elrohir cum in the water. They would need another bath but they could do that after he talked to Elladan.

“Mmm what was that about, not that I mind?” Elrohir relaxed against Glorfindel as he sat them down on one of benches to dry them off.

“I know about your little bet that you have going on with your brother. Now I hope that for your sake it's not a joke and if not I think we need to talk about what you want to do to pursue your object of affection without anyone getting hurt.”Glorfindel pulled his pants up as he watch Elrohir fumbling with his ties.

“No it’s not a game, Elladan just likes more excitement during the Festivals. I have to admit I do not mind it either..”

* * *

 

Elladan had already struck out in a sense when his brother had been dragged into their room. He still wanted Legolas to join them for the Harvest festival but was not sure how to get his attention. Maybe they should drop attempting subtle hints of Legolas joining them and just ask him outright.

“Well so far our flirting is not working and Glorfindel do not think I did not see you try. I might find it charming but when even Ada can see from three doors down when the one you are charming cannot then we have a problem.” Elrohir paused as Glorfindel played with the hairs on his neck.

“You are being too subtle and my flirting is just find it got you into my bed, the office, the river and not to mention the bathing area.” Glorfindel grumbled as he watched Ell snicker at him. “I would not laugh _‘If you are not Luthien, then you walk in her likeness.’_ What was his answer again?”

“He said that he believed I had mistaken him with our sister I can never use that term now.” Elladan grumbled as he shoved Glorfindel. “You have no room to talk _Come sit with me and I shall show you how true and strong my blade is_.”

Glorfindel huffed as he pulled Elladan close and kissed him square on the lips while he waited for Ell to relax before deepening the kiss as he dominated the kiss only pulling away when air was need. His hand still firmly entangled into his hair as they parted he couldn’t help but feel smug at Ell flushed skin and dazed expression. He could feeling Ell trying to catch his breath.

“I do not need words to get someone into my bed, but I do enjoy getting know my partner and flirting with them.” Glorfindel tugged Ro to his side as he felt him try to slip away. He was a lot of thing some good, some less so and one of those was his extreme possession of what he deemed his.

Elrohir had been his since he notice how flustered he got around him. He had flirted with Elrohir and had been blessed to be Ro’s first. His brave little knight always will be his. He would share and he had no problem sharing with Legolas as twins rarely showed true interest in others.

Yet they had both shown more than interests in Legolas. It was an curiosity that drew them in to make friends with Legolas and it was Harvest Festivals that were urging them to take the next step. When he had met the wild one he could not help but be drawn in and he now understood why Ell and Ro were drawn to Legolas.

“Now I believe we can find a way how to ask Legolas for the honor of joining us for the Harvest Festival.” Glorfindel leaned back.

As two pairs of grey eyes with much grins looked up, Glorfindel knew he had their cooperation.

* * *

  
Legolas sat down as he looked at the newest letter from his admirer. He felt guilty at times that he wished that these letters were from Elrohir, Elladan or even both. The mere thought of the twins caused the heat to rise through his face and ears.

“Another letter?” Silinde hummed from his spot not taking his eyes off his reading material.

“Oh... I can see those love bites on your neck, Silinde.” Legolas smirked as his friend's blush crept over his face.

“Legolas!” Silinde put down long forgotten work as looked at his friend who was still laughing.

“You have to admit that you have never shown much interest in anyone back home.” Legolas wiped the tears from his eyes as he fell back, the pillow hurled at his face with a consider force knocking him over.

“Now you done it!” Legolas threw the pillow back laughing as it bounced off the top of Silinde's head.

“I still think that those notes are a nice gesture, you can be a little thick when someone is trying to flirt with you.” Silinde sighed. “I am hoping that this will turn out will for you my friend.”

 **“** They wish to meet with me this eve to prove their intentions are true. Legolas dismissed Silinde concern with a wave of his hand. I’m going to meet them tonight do not need anyone to hold my hand, but I thank you for your concern.:

“Of course, Legolas you are my dear friend, and brother I will always worry about you. At the same time I wish you all the best.” Silinde clasped his friend on the shoulder.

“I wish you the best too my friend and brother..” Legolas laughed as he teased Silinde about his lover and partner.

* * *

 

It was after dinner that Elrohir got the courage to face Legolas who he was to meet at the balcony where they would have some privacy. With a nudge from Glorfindel, he pardoned himself and made an excuse of wanting some fresh air.

As made his way to their meeting place where he hoped that he would receive a warmed welcome. With a deep breath he let his worries drain from him as he slipped behind the curtains. Legolas had already arrived, the blonde elvish Prince staring wistfully up at the nighttime sky

 **“** It is warm tonight a perfect evening to sit and enjoy the view of thousands of stars.”

“Indeed…” Legolas faced Elrohir who was leaning on rail with a most radiant smile on his face, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a thousand hooves.

“I hope you're not too disappointed, Las.” Elrohir broke the silence as he received a questioning glance from his companion.

“Oh no I am quite pleased with the outcome.”  Legolas laughed at Elrohir erratic emotions filter across his face. It was quite pleased to know he had an effect on his friend although he had to admit that he wish it had been both the twins.

“Elladan, apologies that he couldn’t make it. He thought it would be easier if only one of us approached you on the balcony.” Elrohir paused trying to gain his wits. “We care for you more than we should Las and the last thing we want you to think is that this is a game.”

Legolas paused as he took in Elrohir words sunk in. All those letters he had received in the last week and different times he had been dragged off to spend time with Elladan or Elrohir, sometime both of them at the same time. He felt a sense of relief that it was the twins who had been sending all those notes.

“There is something that I should share with you, before we find a more private place to talk.”

Legolas hummed as Elrohir told him the other part of the story as his eyes widened and heat pooled in his abandon.

“What...are you kidding me?!” Legolas' only answer was laughter, he should have expected that!

* * *

 

One moment he had been laughing as Silinde's flustered face as he sat next to Master Erestor, and Lord Elrond. The next moment he had been whisked away from the festival with promises of love and pleasure the likes he had not enjoyed yet.

All this time they were just trying to flirt with him...Imladris elves were most definitely weird. He didn’t understand why they had not approached  him straight out with their intentions, but that was in the past now. All he could do was look into the present and future which he hope had more pleasure and moments like this.

Legolas let out a startled gasp as Elladan teased him from behind with small kisses down his spine while Elrohir kissed his front with Glorfindel behind the younger twin.

“Relax Las, Dan well make this a memorable night for you.” Elrohir voice vibrated against Legolas skin. He was pleasantly sore from Legolas' devotion to every small detail.

“Listen to him pen-neth Las, we will make this most enjoyable for you.” Glorfindel took his free hand and pulled Legolas into a passionate kiss as he teased Elrohir's entrance with his other. He had no problem with distracting the little leaf while Ell prepped him to make the experience more enjoyable.

Breaking the kiss he added another finger stretching El who was rubbing back against him and panting. Apparently Las was more devious than he gave him credit for as he had grabbed ahold of Ro length was driving Ro to the brink of insanity from the sounds his Knight was making.

“What do you think Little Las do you want Ell’s cock inside you to feel how it was like for our little Knight to be stretch out so full that you cannot remember where you start and partner ends” Glorfindel rumbled as he finally sunk into Elrohir heat, enjoying the feeling of Elrohir clinging to him as a second glove.

“Fin..” Elrohir pushed back as Legolas followed him kissing down his neck and humming lazily.

“What’s wrong Ro, a little overwhelmed.” Legolas hissed as he felt Elladan breach him, moments later turned into moan as he nudge something that sent shock waves through his body.

Elrohir hummed as he felt Glorfindel shifting behind causing him to lose focus. He leaned in kissing Legolas square on the lips trying to coax Las into kissing back, which didn’t take to long.

Soon they had found the perfect rhythm with Ell thrusting forward while Glorfindel withdrew only to switch after a few seconds. It was causing both Elrohir, and Legolas to rub against each other distracting them even more.

They didn’t notice the door open or slam shut in hurry with feet running the other direction. Finally Legolas gasped Elrohir cock in a firm grip and pushing again Elladan as they both came followed by Glorfindel’s grunt and Elladan slumping forward.

* * *

“It seems that they are ready to leave.” Erestor stepped forward. Elrond remaining silent watching the different parties prepare to leave before the fall season's kick in. “Are you not going to join them Mellon-nin?”

“Aye once Elladan, and Elrohir have joined us. I shall also say my farewells. Oh and one more thing.” Elrond turned to Erestor.

 **“** Aye and what is that?”

“Next year remind me to give the twins a more secluded room I never want to see my sons, or Glorfindel in that state ever again.”  Elrond laughed as he heard Erestor choke at his words. It had been an interesting festival and he felt that it was just the beginning of new chapter in life. After all the Festivals were really about celebrating with loved ones and being thankful for all they had received.

“Oh it seems that Thranduil would like us to house his son for a while I do hope for your sake you remember to knock.” Erestor grumbled as he gave Elrond a look.

Elrond smiled ruefully as he waved his friend off, he had to find the ellon who had been a great companion in the last couple weeks.

“Oh you might knock Elrond, Silinde and Legolas share a room.”

Elrond sighed as his friends laughter followed him down the halls the next couple years should provide much joy and entertainment.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Notes**

**Harvest Party:** The Harvest Festival is important time for the Elven communities it is a time to celebrate the Spring Harvest season and pray for a good Summer season

 **Elrondion Twins:**  
**Elladan:** Ell, Dan  
**Elrohir,** Ro, El, Little Knight  
**Glorfindel:** Fin  
**Legolas:** Las 

**Mirkwood was a great forest in Middle-earth in the eastern region of Rhovanion between the Grey Mountains and Gondor.It was also known as Greenwood the Great, Eryn Galen or Taur-e-Ndaedelos, and was later re-named Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.**

**Imladris  
** **Bruinen: The Bruinen could be crossed only at a ford near Rivendell. This ford, and by extension the river, was called the** **_Edge of the Wild_ ** **.  
  
  
**


End file.
